Chance Meeting
by Auztria
Summary: Edgeworth is back from seven years abroad to learn that Phoenix has lost his attorney's badge. But what has Miles been doing for those seven years? And does Ema still have her crush on him? One-shot, Emworth.


**Hi all! This is my first fanfic, so I apologize if it isn't written very well. Remember, reviews will help my writing style in the future!**

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap. _A faint knocking sounded on the door of the Wright Anything Agency.

"Come in," called Apollo, and the door opened.

"Daddy! You're home ear..." Trucy started, before realizing that the crimson-clad man before her was most certainly not her father. "Um, who are you?"

The man smirked. "Miles Edgeworth, public prosecutor. I was searching for Wright, but is he not in...?"

"Not right now," said Apollo, "why do you need him? Mr. Wright lost his attorney's badge a long time ago. If you need legal representation, I can help you out if-um, if you, you..." He trailed off as Edgeworth took a seat and sighed.

"No, it isn't that. Wright was probably my greatest friend, and I'd only heard recently that he'd lost his attorney's badge. I'd been abroad for several years on... business, and only got back to America recently."

Trucy bit her lip, thinking. "Daddy did always mention a lawyer friend who helped him out a bunch of times. He said you went to the country across the ocean to be with another friend of yours."

Edgeworth chuckled a little. "He would say that."

"So anyway, Mr. Edgeworth, Mr. Wright is out at the moment, and he shouldn't be back for a while yet. Would you like to stay here until he does get back?"

"That would be perfect. Thank you."

"Mr. Edgeworth! Who was this friend of yours you went to Europe to see? And what was this business you had? Tell me while we wait for Daddy! Please?" Trucy made a face like a lost puppy, silently pleading with Edgeworth.

"All right, all right! I'll tell you! Just stop looking at me like that!" Trucy smiled happily, and Edgeworth couldn't help smiling a little in return.

"I went to Germany seven years ago in late April, soon after convicting Sarushiro. I had learned of something regarding my sister, Franziska von Karma..."

* * *

Ema strode purposefully down the street, munching from her ever-present bag of Snackoos. As she walked past the Wright Anything Agency, she thought she saw a familiar crimson suit.

_It can't be..._ she thought, looking again. Yes, she definitely caught a glimpse of crimson disappearing into the Agency. _...Can it?_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap! _Apollo looked up as another sharp rapping sounded on the door. "Come in!" he shouted.

"Well, Mr. Wright, I think you'd like to know thaaa... Ema? What are you doing here?" asked a slightly confused Apollo.

Ema didn't respond. She was too busy staring at the man in the crimson suit jacket sitting across from Apollo. "M-Mr. Edgeworth... It really is you..." she breathed, stunned.

Likewise, Edgeworth was completely shocked himself. He hadn't seen Ema in over seven years, and... "Ema... Y-You've... really changed..." What a ridiculous thing to say! It'd been seven years, of course she'd changed. Not that Edgeworth wasn't happy with the change...

Ema began walking toward Miles in a daze, the shock on her face turning to pure joy as she neared him. Miles stood up, a smile on his face as he spread his arms to hug her, but Ema...

"Ow!"

"Ema, don't tackle the poor man!"Ema's flying leap had knocked Edgeworth's chair over, and her and Miles with it."Ema, you-you-y-y-y-huh?"

Miles was lying on his back on the floor, with Ema lying on top of him, kissing him furiously.

"Wow, Polly! Ema must really love Mr. Edgeworth, huh?"

"Y-Yeah..."

* * *

About ten minutes later, when Ema had finally been persuaded to get off of Miles with promises that no, he didn't hate her for that, yes, he loved her, no, he wouldn't run away as soon as she let him up, the four all sat down together, Ema and Miles on the couch together.

"Wow, Ema! Can you teach me to kiss like that?"

Ema smiled, blushing furiously. "Y-Yes, I suppose..." She turned to the slightly ruffled prosecutor beside her. "I'm sorry, Miles... I don't know what came over me."

Miles shrugged, smiling. "Don't be. It's quite all right."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, of course. I was amazed when I saw you, too. I mean, I hadn't seen you in seven years, and you became so, well, beautiful over that time. I suppose it must run in the family, with a sister like Lana."

"Thank you, Miles."

Apollo cleared his throat nervously. "I'm really sorry to interrupt, but before you came in, Ema, Mr. Edgeworth was telling us all about his time abroad. It sounded like a very interesting tale, so if you two don't mind, Trucy and I would really like to hear it."

Miles looked to the woman seated next to him. "Ema?"

"Oh, of course! Now I want to hear it, too!"

Miles let out a deep breath. "Okay then. It all started seven years ago, when I got the news from Germany about Franziska von Karma..."

"Wait, you've been alone with Franziska in Europe for _seven years?"_

"...I love you, Ema."

* * *

**Whew! That was hard! And long. It took me over an hour to write this fairly short piece. I really respect those who write those incredibly long, multi-chapter stories. Anyway, I'll (hopefully) soon be joining them with my next story, "Miles's Adventures in Germany." Or something along those lines. Remember, reviews are love!**


End file.
